Barry McAnvil
8000 years after chaos created the cosmos (at least for the greeks belief) Barry McAnvil was cursed and sent back in time to die (at least the gods hoped) because he had killed another god something that had never been done before and in their parinoia they alerted their early selves to do as much damage as possible to his family line to prevent his existence. Sent back to 7800BC he was forced to endure hardships gods, orginally he served them but then he grew to hate them with all of his heart. He was there when he saw Atlantis and Leumaria fall and weeped for the deities they that fled from the earth for they were what he believed how gods should act as. In his anger and hatred he continued what he had started when he was 14 years old. He traveled the world learning the secrets to killing immortals, and scraped together an arsenal capable of killing any deity no matter how powerful or old. By the year 2015 only Greek, Roman, Egyption, and Norse deites and monsters were left minus for a few Indian Naga strays here and there. But by then he had discovered somone with a similar story to his. The 8000 year Prophecy speaks of somone who will know only hatred for all gods still in existence, and that he will hunt down and kill them all until he himself is able to recreate the the immortal structure of things, and give earth a new era. However before all this comes to pass he will learn of his true orgins and embrace it but not before he gives the gods 10 more years to make up for their decript acts, but they shall not and he will lift his hand and strike all but two down. Those two will help him recreate the godly order. Then they will fade for him to finish the job. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites *Food: Sushi (rare treat) *Color: Green and Black (they go really well together) *Animal Monster: Hydra (trained one since its birth) *Song: PP Music - The Block (Hybrid Hip-Hop) My own personal Theme song. *Music Group: Epic Score (They are not music, they are awesome) *Holiday: (I will be the one to write that one if you don't mind when every god ceases to exist any longer and demigods rule the earth as gods) *Season: Spring, Warm enough and cool eneough. *Height (on women): 5' 5'' - 8' 11"'' *Weight (on women): (doesn't realy matter so long its muscle) *Body Part (on women): I go for personailty but like it or not i am a serious boob fanactic, i just found a way to ignore the urges. *Color of Eyes: Blue is a color that i like the most, itis what i had orginally, despite my now current look. *Color of Hair: Black will do nicely. *Color of Skin: pale i can accept, after all can't get much paler than what i am now. *Trait in the Opposite Sex: She will need to be able to share some life experience with me to glue us together. *Thing About Himself: I don't know i leave that to others to speculate. Least Favorites *Food: Soup (never helpful when on the go especially for me, its better used to stop monsters than feed oneself) *Color: I despise what they call white, its never white just really light grey. *Animal: Dogs, not that I have an real hatred for them in fact i love them, but in a war they are pretty pathetic against the beings I face off against. *Song: Pop (any kind) And country) Oh i will shoot the speakers out on those who play it) *Music Group: (As i said anything related to POP or Country) Jazz is cool though) *Holiday: Christmas is pretty useless to me so until someone is in a relationship with i will personally never understand the point of christmas. *Season: Winter, heh, I take tartarus during this month if you please. *Height (on women): 5'3'' and below and 9' and up. (Yes i was in a breif relationship with a 67ft long 30ft high female naga, and trust me their are several reasons why that size and bigger should not be appreciated.)'' *Weight (on women): As i said before, don't care unless their fat, ussually means they don't care about themselves, (but if it is they cannot help themselves then thats another matter) *Body Part (on women): would it kill you if i said the vagina, back to the naga, guess what she did with me, ugh! don't want to think about it. *Color of Eyes: Brown and anythign dark, unnatural i like though *Color of Hair: black, too dark reminds me of the naga incident *Color of Skin: green, yes naga incident again. *Trait in the Opposite Sex: My list is mile long, that is why I never had an interest. *Thing About Himself: I don't have ADHD and i postivily hate my new appearance. Category:Freeman23